


Yang's Nudist Beach Endeavours

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Titjob, Vanilla, blowjob, nudist beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: Inspired by artwork I had commissioned by Lulu-Chan92 of Yang in a skimpy swimsuit. You can find the post with the images on Reddit here: https://www.reddit.com/user/rwbysmut4life/comments/abnm9d/yangs_nudist_beach_endeavours/





	Yang's Nudist Beach Endeavours

The nude beaches of Vale.

A beautiful, serene place where people can be most comfortable with who they are and enjoy a relaxing day of sunbathing and skinny dipping.

While the beach itself usually remains quite devoid of people, one person is a frequent at the beach and quite loves the lack of people, allowing her to do whatever she wished on the property.

That person, is Yang Xiao-Long.

Yang had never been one to enjoy the beach, however, after she had discovered the place, and found that it was kept in a beautiful state of repair due to its lack of occupants, she began to frequent the place. There she could rest from her partying lifestyle, and simply enjoy the beach.

So, today, there she laid, on her beach chair, the furniture allowing Yang to lay on her bare back, her legs crossed as she laid underneath her umbrella, feeling the gentle cool breeze of the seaside on her nearly-exposed nipples from the sexy translucent swimsuit she was wearing, sending pleasurable shivers through her body.

“Ahhh, this is great! I wish I could just stay on this beach forever,” Yang sighed blissfully as she shifted slightly on her chair, placing her body on her side, feeling a cooler spot on the chair that had been yet to feel her warmth.

Yang closed her eyes, about to let herself have a bit of a nap, however, before she could, she heard something, a car door slamming shut from not too far from where she was.

Yang opened her eyes and looked around, noticing a short while away, a blond man walked out of his car with a towel and an umbrella with him. Yang pulled out a pair of binoculars from beside her chair and focused them on the blond in the distance, trying to identify the person who had just arrived.

“Hm, well, well, what Jaune doing here? I thought he went everywhere with – Oh my Gods!” Yang exclaimed as she watched Jaune pull off his shirt, revealing his toned, muscular body, quickly tossing his shirt to the side.

Normally, Yang wouldn’t be one to be taken so easily with softcore content, however, she had not spied as toned a chest as Jaunes in a long time.

“Impressive, he seems to have been working out lately, you could practically grind meat on – sweet Monty Oum!” Yang yelled as she saw Jaune drop his pants and was shocked to see the goliath of a cock he had between his legs, his flaccid cock reaching his knees just hanging there, swaying with him as he walked towards the water, a smile on his face.

“How does he walk with that beast between his legs?! It’s practically a third leg!” Yang exclaimed as she watched Jaune’s body slowly fade into the water, the blond diving and beginning to swim away into the distance.

“I can’t even begin to imagine what he could do to someone with that fucking huge cock,” Yang said as she felt her core heat up, a hot blush appearing on her face.

Before she knew it, she felt a wetness between her legs.

“Hmm, well fuck sitting here, I’m getting a closer look at that thing,” Yang said as she got up and walked towards Jaune’s setup, planning to ambush the blond.

As Yang walked over, she made sure that Jaune wasn’t looking back to the beach, fortunately he was about a dozen meters out, shocking Yang at how efficient a swimmer he was. Yang took this opportunity to hide behind his car, watching, waiting for him to return.

It took about 20 minutes for Jaune to return, and when he did, Yang’s jaw dropped.

As Jaune walked out of the water, his chest was shining, water dripping from his head as he wiped it back from his face, allowing him to see clearly without obstruction, his cock glistening in a manner similar to that of his chest, making Yang’s juices drip all over the gravel beneath her feet.

Jaune walked back over to his towel and laid down, breathing deeply as he enjoyed the warmth of the sun and the cool breeze drying him off.

“Oh, this is going to be incredible~,” Yang said as she got up and walked over to Jaune, being sure her footfalls were silent in order to sneak up on the man, her pussy dripping as she walked, soaking her thighs in her juices.

In no time she was standing over top of Jaune’s head, his eyes closed so he did not see, or much less hear Yang approaching, all until he heard her voice.

“Well, hello there, stud~,” Yang said in a sultry tone, making Jaune’s eyes shoot open, looking up at the gorgeous woman standing before him, his eyes trailing to her dripping snatch and perky breasts, his eyes examining her nude form as his jaw dropped.

Jaune was at a loss for words.

He had no idea what to say.

He had no idea that Yang would be here, much less in such a sexy swimsuit, he could see her tits and pussy perfectly clearly.

Yang chuckled as she crouched down to Jaune, putting a gentle hand on his face, “Oh, you look so pale, you look like you’ve seen a ghost, Lover Boy~,” Yang said with a smirk as she licked her lips.

“Uhhhhh, hello,” Jaune said as he could not remove his eyes from Yang’s the lilac orbs burning into his own, her predatory gaze sending shivers up his spine as he felt his cock slowly begin to fill with blood and thusly rise.

“Y-Yang? What’re you doing here?” Jaune asked as he tried to get up, only to be stopped by Yang placing her hands on Jaune’s shoulders pushing him back down.

“Oh, you know, just seeing the sights, hunting down some good cock~ and I think you’re my prey now, Jaune~, and I think your cock is more than happy to see me~. I can’t help but wonder why such a hunk like you would come to a place like this all alone? Especially with a cock like this,” Yang said as she placed a hand on his now fully erect meat, her hand feeling a wave of heat emitting from his cock as she slowly stroked his cock.

“W-Well, I only discovered this place yesterday and thought it would be nice to come here for some alone time. I didn’t think anyone else would be here,” Jaune said as he moaned softly underneath Yang’s touch, the woman loving his reaction.

“Well, guess you were wrong, Lover Boy, and I’m real glad you were~. Now, Jaune, I don’t care why you’re here, but I am feeling really fucking horny right now, and I need a good fuck. Would you help me with that~? It won’t be hard with that cock of yours~,” Yang said in a sultry voice as she rubbed Jaune’s cock a bit faster, making him moan even more.

“Y-Yeah, sure, whatever you need, Y-Yang?” Jaune asked stopping for a moment as Yang quickly turned herself around and planted herself on top of Jaune’s crotch rubbing her pussy on his now erect 18-inch cock.

“That’s a good Lover Boy~!” Yang said in a sultry tone, continuing to grind her pussy on Jaune’s cock, savouring his soft moans from her dripping lower lips exploring his pulsing member.

“This is gonna be good~,” Yang moaned out as she moved her pussy away from Jaune’s cock, the blonde placing Jaune’s massive cock between her incredibly soft orbs, making Jaune moan as she began to pump her tits up and down his veiny shaft.

“How does this feel, Arc~? Like the feeling of my tits jerking your thick cock off~?” Yang asked seductively as Jaune gripped the towel beneath him, the blond struggling to hold back his release as Yang’s tits felt amazing wrapped around his cock, the blond moaning softly.

“They’re so soft, Yang! They feel so good! Keep going!” Jaune moaned out, making Yang giggle softly as she continued.

“You don’t have to tell me twice, especially with a cock like this~,” Yang said as she brought the top two inches of Jaune’s cock into her mouth, making Jaune moan as the hot, wet feeling of her mouth surrounded his cock.

Yang then began to pump her tits and head up and down Jaune’s shaft as she looked him dead in the eye, the sexy blonde savouring the look of pure pleasure on Jaune’s face, only making her feel hotter and hotter with each pump along his cock.

Yang quickly pulled her mouth off of Jaune’s cock with a wet ‘pop’, the seductive swimwear-wearing blonde giggling as she saw Jaune’s facial expression.

“What’s the matter, Lover Boy~? Am I too hot for you to handle~?” Yang asked with a giggle before she went back to her fellatio, making Jaune moan even louder as Yang went even further than before, the blonde deepthroating Jaune’s huge cock, taking him all the way down her throat with almost practiced ease.

“Ohhhh, fuck, your throat is so tight, Yang!” Jaune moaned out as he thrust his hips up, making Yang’s eyes bulge as she didn’t expect Jaune to start moving, the blonde quickly shaking it off and pulling his cock up and out of her throat.

“You know what else is tight, tall, blond, and loaded with cock~? This pussy~! Now that we’ve got your cock all lubed up, why not come over and try me on~!” Yang said as she waved her pussy at him, Yang moving onto her hands and knees.

Jaune’s jaw nearly dropped once again from the sight of Yang’s pussy, it looked so beautiful, and covered in such a thin piece of cloth, Jaune could barely contain himself from just pouncing on her and shoving his cock into her pussy, but he was able to remain in control.

The blond knight got up and onto his knees, Jaune gripping Yang’s ample ass, making the woman moan softly as she felt his fingers sink into her ample ass, Yang biting her lip as she moaned.

Jaune then brought his cock up, the massive member pressing up against Yang’s stomach, the cock reaching an impressive length down her stomach, Yang looking down and smirking at seeing just how deep Jaune’s cock was going to fuck her.

“Come on, big boy~, don’t you know it’s rude to keep a lady waiting~? Especially one who’s wearing something this fucking sexy~,” Yang said seductively, feeling Jaune pull his hips back, the tip of his cock pressing into her folds, trying to slowly find its way inside of her.

Jaune soon finding exactly where he needed to go, the blond slowly eased his cock into Yang, the blonde brawler gripping the towel beneath her as she felt Jaune’s enormous cock pull her insides apart, making her breath hitch, small moans escaping her lips.

“Oh, fuck~! There’s so much cock~! I don’t know if I can take it all~!” Yang moaned out as she felt Jaune’s cock continue to push it’s way deeper and deeper into Yang’s pussy, the blond knight now going far further than any other man Yang had ever been with.

Soon enough, Jaune’s cock was poking at the entrance to her womb, making Yang’s eyes go wide as she felt his massive head probe her baby chamber.

“Come on, Jaune, you’re almost there~! Plunge your cock into my womb~! Claim me as yours~!” Yang moaned out as she felt Jaune grip her ass even tighter than before, and with one final push Jaune hilted himself inside of Yang’s pussy, his cock pushing its way into her womb, his cock beating into the back of her womb, making Yang moan loudly as she felt her arms struggle to hold her up.

“Oh, my God~!! You’re all the way inside of me~! There’s so much of your thick cock~! Come on, Lover Boy~! Pound this pussy with your huge cock~! Drive me crazy~!” Yang yelled out as she looked behind at Jaune, the blond knight wasting no time in reeling his cock back before driving it back inside of Yang, making her scream out in pure bliss as Jaune began to fuck her at a fast pace, Yang loving the feeling of Jaune’s cock fucking its way in and out of her tight walls.

“Yang! Your pussy! It’s so tight! It’s like it doesn’t want to let me go!!” Jaune moaned out as he continued to saw his cock in and out of a moaning Yang, the woman’s arms shaking beneath her as she had to force herself to keep herself up otherwise, she would fall face-first into the sand.

“That’s because it doesn’t~! Your cock is so fucking big~! And it’s fucking me so good~!” Yang moaned out as her eyes rolled up slightly, the blonde’s tits swaying with Jaune’s rhythmic thrusts, her globular melons doing a lovely dance in time with Jaune’s powerful pounding.

“Ohhhh, yeeeah~! This is what I’ve been waiting for~! A huge thick cock to fuck me~! I knew coming to this beach would pay off someday~!” Yang moaned out as she Jaune leaned forward over Yang’s back, turning her chin backward to face him, the two blonds immediately began intimately kissing.

Their tongues danced between their mouths as Jaune continued his powerful pace, Yang grunting and moaning with each thrust Jaune drove into her snatch, and Jaune groaning out from Yang’s pussy clamping down on his cock, trying to keep him in one place, but Jaune drove onward to ensure Yang’s extended pleasure.

As Jaune continued to thrust into Yang, he could feel a churning sensation in his balls, meaning only one thing, he was cumming.

“Yang! I’m about to cum! Where do you want it?!” Jaune yelled frantically as he picked up the pace, the blond plowing Yang even harder as he grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her, leaving Yang’s head to go back and tits to sway with his thrusts.

“Inside~! Cum inside me, Jaune~! Fill my womb with your thick cum~! Keep fucking me~! I’m close too~!” Yang moaned out as she felt Jaune’s pace increase, wet slapping sounds reverberating between the two as Jaune plowed Yang with all the strength he had, making Yang moan loudly, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as he did.

“That’s it! I’m cumming!” Jaune roared as he hilted himself inside of Yang one last time, making Yang scream as he did, the blond shooting a thick wave of cum right into Yang’s unprotected, waiting womb.

“I’M CUMMING TOO~! OH, GODDD~!” Yang screamed on the top of her lungs as she too came from the feeling of Jaune’s cum filling her up to the brim, his cum beginning to travel up and out of her pussy as her womb couldn’t handle any more of his rich semen.

Yang mewled as she felt Jaune slowly pull himself out of Yang’s filled pussy, the blonde brawler falling over onto her back, just in time for a few more ropes of cum to fly onto her chest and face, making Yang look more than fucked.

Jaune panted as he fell back onto his backside, the blond trying to catch his breath as he looked down and saw his cum begin to flow out of Yang’s folds, showing how he has marked the busty blonde brawler as his.

“Ohhhh, fuuuck~, that was so good, Jaune~! Who knew you packed that kind of a punch~!” Yang moaned out as she got back up slowly, Yang feeling some of his cum begin to trickle out of her pussy.

“Well, looks can be deceiving,” Jaune said as he watched Yang crawl over to him and fall onto him, the two laying down side-by-side, Jaune wrapping his arm around Yang, pulling her in closer to him.

“We’re doing this again sometime, right?” Jaune asked as he looked at a smirking Yang.

“You bet your huge fucking cock we are~,” Yang said as she leaned in and gave Jaune a kiss, the two staying like that for as long as they could before having to separate for air.


End file.
